Singing Sensation
by WeRTheCCSFanFictioners
Summary: Elizabeth Rin Kuro. A.K.A Bloody Blossom, Singing Sensation. Castiel. A.K.A Bad Boy of Sweet Amoris High. What'll happen?
1. Concert

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

The crowd cheered as the singing sensation emerged onto her stage. The girl had short black hair and blood red eyes. She wore a red and black cherry blossom kimono that reached her mid-thigh. In her hair was a red cherry blossom hair clip. The girl also wore short black boots. She was wearing white headphones. She tapped her right headphone and a head-set microphone came out of her left headphone.

"Hey guys! You ready to begin!" She shouted. "We love you Black Blossom!" Three girls in the crowd shouted. Black Blossom pointed at the trio, winked and smiled. They screamed in glee and practically fainted. Black Blossom smirked. "OK This song is called Tsubasa Chronicle! Enjoy everyone!" She shouted

The beat of her song blared out. Black Blossom breathed in a deep breath.

**Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love  
I gotta go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love  
Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives with your love  
Willing to go to the place  
Where you never need to cry  
I'll take you there  
Willing to find an answer  
In all the winding road we have come through  
In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you~!**

Black Blossom held the last note. There was silence for a quarter of a millisecond, before the crowd went crazy. Black Blossom couldn't help but smirk. "Thanks you guys for coming to my concert! See you guys soon!" Black Blossom shouted into her microphone. She pulled out something small and round out of her pocket. Black Blossom then threw it just in front of her feet. Smoke covered her body and most of the stage.

Black Blossom quickly ran off the stage and down the small flight of stairs. When she reached the basement under the stage, she was greeted with applause. "You were excellent Black Blossom!" Her manager, Iris, said high-fiving her. Black Blossom smiled in return. "Couldn't have done it without you Iris...Literally." Iris laughed in return.

Iris looked at her. "Do you want to leave now, or get changed?" She asked. Black Blossom replied "I'll leave now, it'll save time." Iris nodded and she and Black Blossom walked outside of the arena. Black Blossom looked around. "Iris, where are all my fans?" She asked.

"I asked John and Tom to hold back the fans for about 10 mins." Iris replied. Black Blossom nodded as they walked to her black and red car. "Let's go. I have to talk to you, get in." Black Blossom nodded and Iris and obliged. They both stepped in Black Blossom's car and Iris start the engine.

"Black Blossom, the press and your fans are wondering how you get schooled. So I'm sending you to high school." Iris said, driving the car. Black Blossom's eyes widened. "You can't be surreal Iris. I don't need high school. It'll only be a distraction and such a nuisance." Black Blossom complained, grabbing her laptop from the back seat.

Iris smiled. "I know Ivy but my company won't stop harassing me about 'our star being dumb'" Iris continued, receiving a glare from Black Blossom. "Before you continue, I am not stupid; second of all, Ivy isn't my name." Black Blossom lectured. Iris nodded.

"I now you're not dumb, it's they're words not mine. Also I like calling you Ivy. It suits you Elizabeth." Iris said. Black Blossom closed her eyes, as she waited for Google. "What's my new high school called? I wanna Google it." Black Blossom asked. Iris smiled.

"So you want to go now?" She asked. Black Blossom didn't reply. Iris sighed. "It's called Sweet Amoris High" She said. Black Blossom nodded and Googled it. "Anything on it?" Iris asked eyes on the road. "Yeah, they have a school website. It looks pretty good." Black Blossom replied absentmindedly. Iris smiled at her.

* * *

**While Later**

* * *

Iris drove herself home then Black Blossom took over and drove herself home. Black Blossom parked her car in her garage and locked her car. She has a normal house so the press and her fans won't harass her. Black Blossom unlocked the door and strolled inside. Her eyes widened. She heard footsteps.

Black Blossom quickly ran and hid behind the couch. _Who the hell is here?_ She thought. "Why are you hiding, Black Blossom?" A manly voice asked. Black Blossom's eyes widened. "**No way**!" She whispered. Black Blossom stood up and jumped back.

"Who are you?" She asked firmly. The man chuckled before stepping out of the dark. "Let's just say I'm a fan." He said. Black Blossom gritted her teeth. "Get out before I make you." She replied, walking towards the man. He smirked. "I'll sue" He noted. It was Black Blossom's time to smirk. "You can sue me all you want. I could care less." She said before kicking the man's balls. He whimpered in pain and fell to the ground.

_I'm calling the cops. But first...I'm taking off my wig and contacts._ Black Blossom thought before doing so. She took off her wig and contact lens to reveal waist length blood red hair, and black coal eyes. She grabbed her phone and called 000. Black Blossom explained to them what happened, to which they said they'll come in 5 minutes tops.

Black Blossom then called Iris to come. She would come in 2 minutes. Black Blossom sat down and waited bored. _I should hide my wig. Shit! This guy saw me take off my wig._ Black Blossom bit her lip, drawing blood. She strolled towards the fallen man and kneeled down. She noticed something in his pocket.

A camera and a pen. The pen was one of those 'shock pens'. Black Blossom smirked as she thought of something. She took the silver pen and held it next to the man's neck. She read somewhere that doing this would cause amnesia, the person or animal, won't remember anything that happened in the last 72 hours. Black Blossom shocked him.

She then stood up and put the pen in her pocket. The man was unconscious. She smirked. Then she heard the police sirens. Black Blossom looked out her window to see red and blue flashing lights. There were two cars, one was the police car, and the other one was a red car. Black Blossom smirked as she saw the red car. _'Bout time Iris!_ She thought.

The police came bursting in, startling Black Blossom. Iris ran in after them and engulfed Black Blossom in a hug. She began crying on Black Blossom's kimono. "I was so scared Elizabeth. I thought...Oh I don't know what I thought! Are you okay?" Iris asked. Black Blossom nodded. Two policemen dragged the man outside while one walked over to us.

"Are you OK maam?" He asked Black Blossom. She nodded, fingering her black obi. The man sighed and then said. "What's your name, so we can try and get some information out of him" Black Blossom looked at Iris. Iris smiled and said. "Her name is Elizabeth Rin Kuro" The man nodded and scribbled it down. "Thank you both for your time." He said before walking to his car.

Elizabeth turned to Iris. "Thanks for coming Iris." She thanked. Iris smiled and replied "Anything for a friend Elizabeth. Do you want me to stay the night?" Elizabeth shook her head. Iris sighed. "OK wake up at 7:30. School starts at 8:00 so you have 30 mins to get ready." Elizabeth nodded and watched as Iris left her house.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and into her room. Slowly walked to her bed and sat down. She held her head in her hands. _So tomorrow, first day of school. So fun!_ Elizabeth thought sarcastically. She got her dark green PJ's and had a shower. After Elizabeth finished her shower she fell onto her bed. _I have no expectations for tomorrow..._ She thought, snuggling into bed.

Elizabeth then sat up straight in her bed and turned on her lamp. She pulled the drawer handle to reveal make-up and a book. The book's cover was entirely black with red blood splatters. Elizabeth opened it up and turned a couple of pages. Finding the page, she grabbed her blue pen and wrote. _I, Elizabeth Rin Kuro, a.k.a Black Blossom, will find out who was the intruder._

Elizabeth closed the book, put it back in its drawer, and turned off the lamp. She lied down and fell into a deep sleep...with a smile and the moon illuminating her pale complexion.


	2. Castiel and Nathaniel

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

**~Morning~**

* * *

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Iris shouted, shaking Elizabeth, desperately trying to wake her up. Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she jumped up. Iris smirked. "Morning Black Blossom! OK Your school uniform is in your bathroom, behind the door, on a hook. I am suspecting you're having a shower?" Iris informed, helping Elizabeth out of bed.

"Yes, thank you Iris." Elizabeth replied, slowly walking to the bathroom. Iris smiled at her as Elizabeth closed the door. "She has really grown..." Iris whispered as she fixed Elizabeth's bed. She noticed a drawer not shut properly. Out of curiosity, Iris looked in the drawer to see make-up and a black book. _Elizabeth's diary...No...If I do she'll kill me!_ Iris thought, closing it shut.

Elizabeth got undressed and neatly folded her PJ's. She turned to look at her school uniform. _It's nothing special..._ She thought. Her uniform consisted of a black shirt, black vest, red tie, red and black checkered skirt, black socks ending mid-thigh and black sneakers with red laces. _...At least it has my favourite colours..._ And with that thought, Elizabeth turned on the water, and had a shower.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Iris, in a purple apron, making pancakes. She smiled at Elizabeth. "Your favourite I presume?" Iris asked. Elizabeth nodded, as Iris put ice-cream on her pancake. "You must be preparing me for a hard day." Elizabeth asked. Iris nodded. She then inspected her. "Are you liking your uniform?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded.

Iris grabbed Elizabeth's school bag. "I bought you all Smiggle things." She explained. Elizabeth smirked grabbing her bag. She was about to grab her keys before... "You can't drive your car. They'll know." Iris reminded grabbing her car keys. "Shit." Elizabeth muttered before following Iris to her car. They both entered the car.

"Here's the drill Black Blossom. You have to act like a normal teenager girl that has a really good voice. You do know how to act the part, right?" Iris asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I'm a teenage girl. A 59 year old man could act out the part. *insert giggle from Iris* I'm boy obsessed." She explained. Iris patted Elizabeth's head, earning a growl.

Iris smiled and waited for the red light to end. "Pretty much. By the way, try not to kill any boys that will hit on you. They mean no harm." She informed. Elizabeth scowled. "I better not get soft or you'll hear from my manager." She said as Iris stopped in front of the school.

Elizabeth smiled as Iris giggled. "Oh well I certainly don't want to get your manager angry!" They laughed. "Just go to the student body president and he'll clear everything kay superstar." Elizabeth nodded but just before closing the door, she whispered. "I prefer rockstar." Even though the shut car door, Elizabeth could still hear Iris's loud chuckles.

Elizabeth walked to the school to be pushed to the ground. She moaned and gripped her head. "What was that for?" She moaned, standing up, only to kneel on the ground. "Hey weakling? Do you have a boo-boo?" She heard. Elizabeth looked up to see a bad boy with blood red hair, and onyx eyes. Elizabeth had to admit, he was a hottie.

"Hey are you listening?" He asked. Elizabeth stood up, and wobbled. _So dizzy..._ She was about to fall, before Mr. Bad boy caught her. Elizabeth didn't know what was happening to her. She then snapped back into reality. She stood up and pushed his arms away from her. "Thank you. Sorry for bumping into you. Are you OK?" Elizabeth said. He nodded and walked away.

_Who is he?_ Elizabeth wondered, walking into the student body president room. There she found a blond haired hottie with shining blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and beige trousers and was holding a notepad. He was writing on his notepad, with a thoughtful and worried face. Elizabeth knocked on the door. He looked up from his notepad and smiled.

"May I help you?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. Do you know where the student body president is?" She asked. He smiled. "You're talking to him." Elizabeth giggled. "I'm the new student. My...friend told me to come and see you." She explained. "Yes. Let me get your timetable. By the way, I'm Nathaniel." Nathaniel stood up and walked to a huge cupboard.

"I'm Elizabeth." She introduced. He looked in the E section and found her name. "Elizabeth Rin Kuro, right?" He asked. She nodded. Nathaniel took out a laminated white paper. He gave it to her. "This is your timetable. We have the same classes. Do you know where to go for your first class?" She shook her head. Nathaniel smiled. "Let's go then." She blushed and followed him.

"So you have...History. It's right...here. Come one I have to introduce you to everyone." He said. Elizabeth nodded. Nathaniel knocked on the door. "We're only three minutes late. But since you're with me, you're won't be in trouble." He explained. They both walked in. All eyes were on Elizabeth. She blushed and faint pink colour.

"Good morning Nathaniel. Who might this be?" The teacher asked. Nathaniel smiled and lightly pulled Elizabeth next to him. "This is Elizabeth Rin Kuro. She's a new student." He explained. The teacher smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Excellent! I trust you'll be taking her to her classes Nathaniel?" She asked. He looked into Elizabeth's blood red eyes. He nodded. She blushed

"Nathaniel do sit. Now Elizabeth, introduce yourself." The teacher ordered. Nathaniel flashed Elizabeth a smile. She looked at the class, pausing at one boy. _It's that guy with the red hair from before!_ She thought. The boy noticed her staring at him and smirked. _He remembers me..._

"I'm Elizabeth Rin Kuro. I...have no parents and live by myself. I have no siblings. I have one friend and her name is Iris. That's all you need to know. I have no ambition in telling you more." Elizabeth explained. Everyone was stunned, even the teacher. "Elizabeth you may sit behind Castiel. Castiel is the red head. Also, I'm Miss Ackerman. I hope you have a good year." The teacher said

Elizabeth obliged. _So red head is Castiel, odd name but I honestly don't even care..._

* * *

**! Recess !**

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Nathaniel called. She turned to look at him. He ran to her. "You want to eat together, with me?" He asked. Elizabeth blushed and nodded. Nathaniel flashed a smile and they exited the classroom. "Where would you like to eat Elizabeth?" He asked. She shook her head. "Anywhere is fine Nathaniel." She replied.

"Oh, I forgot!" Nathaniel muttered, face palming himself lightly. Elizabeth looked at him in curiosity. "What's wrong?" She asked. Nathaniel looked at her with a worried look. "I have to check the absent list. Sorry Elizabeth, I'll have to postpone our lunch, this'll take a while." He explained. She smiled. "Can...I help you Nathaniel?" She asked, shyly.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." He said. They both walked to the student body president room. "Can you please get me my list of names?" Nathaniel asked, closing the door. Elizabeth nodded. She tried to reach it but it was on top of the tall cupboard. She grabbed and chair and stood on it, trying to reach it. Elizabeth lost her footing.

"Ah!" She shouted. Elizabeth closed her eyes shut. But she didn't feel any pain. Slowly, she felt the cold tiled floor on her back. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see Nathaniel pinning her, with a worried look on his face. "Elizabeth, speak to me! Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked. Elizabeth open both her eyes and sat up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." She whispered. "Anytime." He replied. He stood up and helped Elizabeth up. "If you couldn't reach, why didn't you tell me?" Nathaniel asked. Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "I...I thought I could get it. And I didn't want to annoy you." She said. Nathaniel smiled before replying. "You wouldn't annoy me or be a bother." Elizabeth smiled.

They both sat down. After a while Nathaniel asked Elizabeth to go and ask Castiel to sign something. She agreed and was searching for him. _Why did I bring my notepad? _Elizabeth thought. She found Castiel leaning on a wall. She ran up to him.

"Hey you're Castiel right?" Elizabeth asked. He looked at her and nodded. "Well Nathaniel wants you to sign this absent note." He shook his head. "No can do. If he wants me to sign it, he can come himself." Castiel said. Elizabeth sighed. "Please sign it." She pleaded, looking into his onyx eyes. "No." He curtly replied.

Elizabeth nodded and walked back to Nathaniel. He put down his list as she walked in. "Did you get it Elizabeth?" She shook her head. "Sorry, he wouldn't sign it..." She replied. Nathaniel nodded before saying. "I'll talk to him before school finishes. You should go and get ready for class." Elizabeth nodded and picked up her bag. Before leaving she looked around for her notebook.

"Nathaniel, have you seen my notebook?" She asked. He shook his head. Elizabeth got incredibly worried. The book had a lot of song ideas. And if someone found it and read it..._I'll retrace my steps!_ Elizabeth ran to where she and Castiel chatted. _It's not here!_ Elizabeth heard the bell. She sighed and walked to Nathaniel.

"Let's go to class." She said. Nathaniel looked up at her. "Sorry I have to sort through some things. Please ask someone else." He said before turning back to his things. Elizabeth nodded walked out of the room. _Who do I ask?_ She wondered. _Hey it's Castiel!_ Elizabeth ran to him at maximum speed.

"Castiel!" She shouted, stopping just in time. "Stop harassing me about that stupid absent note, will ya? I have to get to class." Elizabeth frowned. "I was just going to ask you to help me." She said before walking away "What do you need?" He asked, after sighing. She looked at him. "Where...is Music?" She asked.

Castiel gave a look. "Shouldn't Nathaniel be taking you to classes?" He asked, Elizabeth nodded. "Something came up." Castiel nodded before walking straight. He noticed Elizabeth not walking. "You do want to get to class on time right?" He asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she ran next to him. They both then made their way to Music.

Castiel walked in without knocking and Elizabeth followed suit. She talked to the teacher and began class. "OK class! Last week I asked you all to write a song and perform it here at school. Who wants' to go first?" She asked. Silence. Elizabeth squirmed in her seat. It was weird sitting next to Castiel. He was so quiet and mysterious.

"How about you Elizabeth?" Sensei asked. "What?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Would you like to sing a song?" She asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened. At that moment Nathaniel walked in. "Sorry I'm late." He muttered. He looked at Elizabeth and glared at Castiel. Castiel smirked and glared back, double the force.

"I'd rather not." Elizabeth said to the teacher. "I insist." The teacher countered. She sighed and stood up. Elizabeth walked to the front of the class. "Sing a song you wrote yourself please." Sensei said, sitting on her desk. "Hey Elizabeth catch!" Castiel said throwing Elizabeth a book. She caught between her index and middle fingers.

_My book!_ She thought. Elizabeth looked up at Castiel with a shocked look in her eyes. He smirked and winked. Nathaniel watched Castiel and Elizabeth look at each other._ No other girl has gotten closer to Castiel than Elizabeth..._ He thought. "Um...well...this song is called **Servant of Evil**. I hope you enjoy it." Elizabeth said before clearing her throat.

**You are my princess  
I am only your servant  
We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
Even if the whole world turns against you  
I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

**Our fates were decided on the day we came**  
**Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same**  
**Our elders were selfish for some reasons**  
**Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons**

**If every creature alive hates you**  
**I'll be there waiting, always true**  
**So please keep smiling like you always do**  
**None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!**

**You are my princess**  
**I am only your servant**  
**We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on**  
**Even if the whole world turns against you**  
**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

**I came to visit a beautiful country**  
**There, a girl of green is what I happened to see**  
**She was kind with a bright smile and grace**  
**Her image from my mind I could not efface**  
**However if my princess wishes her gone**  
**This order will not be something long drawn**  
**Only one question do I have of this**  
**Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?**

**You are my princess**  
**I am only your servant**  
**We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on**  
**"Today brioche will be served with your tea"**  
**The only gesture you had was a coy laugh**

**Soon the people may come to punish us**  
**While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss**  
**I will, to the end, fight who they send**  
**"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend"**  
**"As long as you wear this, come what will"**  
**"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"**  
**"I ask you to not worry about me"**  
**"As I said, we are twins, there's no difference to see!"**

**I am the princess**  
**You became a criminal**  
**We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain**  
**If all the world believes that you are evil**  
**Then I am evil as well, because I share your blood**

**There was a country with an "evil" rule**  
**So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool**  
**The only person who had any say**  
**Was my cute sister who remains free this day**  
**If every creature alive hates you**  
**I'll be there waiting, always true**  
**So please keep smiling like you always do**  
**None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!**

**You are my princess**  
**I am only your servant**  
**We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on**  
**Even if the whole world turns against you**  
**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

**If we are ever reborn I want you to know**  
**That I would like to be able to be with you again**

Elizabeth held the last note. The class applauded loudly. Even Castiel clapped. Some people even stood up and clapped or whistled. "Beautiful! Excellent." Elizabeth walked back to her seat. "That was beautiful Elizabeth. You have a really good voice." Nathaniel praised. Elizabeth blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

"Elizabeth please come here." Sensei said. Elizabeth smiled at Nathaniel and walked to sensei. Nathaniel looked over at Castiel to see him staring at Elizabeth. Nathaniel growled lightly. He walked over to Castiel. "Why did you have Elizabeth's notepad?" Nathaniel asked. Castiel glared at him. "What's it to you Nathaniel?" Castiel growled.

Nathaniel took a step forward, Castiel also took a step forward. "Don't go near Elizabeth." Nathaniel warned. Castiel smirked. "I do what I want." He replied. "Castiel!" Elizabeth sweetly called. She hugged his arm quickly before retreating. "Thank you so much for finding my book! If I lost it I would've died! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elizabeth thanked.

Elizabeth flashed him a smile. "I found it Elizabeth!" Miss called. "Be right back." Elizabeth said to the boys. They both nodded as she ran to sensei. Castiel turned to Nathaniel and smirked. "I can't make her not go near me." He said. "But I can." Nathaniel replied.

* * *

What will happen next?


	3. The Fight

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

After a while Elizabeth walked out of Math class to hear shouting and banging on lockers. _What the hell is going on? Everyone has already gone home!_ She thought. At first she walked towards the banging and shouting, but soon that walked turned into a desperate run. _Is that Castiel and Nathaniel fighting? What the hell happened?_ Elizabeth thought. She hid behind a wall to listen.

"Stay away from her!" Nathaniel shouted. Castiel grabbed his collar and smashed against the lockers. "You can't tell me what to do!" Castiel shouted. Nathaniel pulled Castiel towards him and punched him as hard as he could. Castiel didn't move from where he was, even as blood seeped out from the corners of his mouth. _No! Castiel!_ Nathaniel was about to punch him before...

"STOP NATHANIEL!" Elizabeth shouted, standing in front of Castiel, protecting him. Castiel looked up, clearly shocked. Nathaniel got angry and pushed her away from Castiel. He pushed her a little too hard, causing her to fall. Onyx clashed with red. Castiel could see tears appearing in Elizabeth's eyes. Nathaniel saw the contact and was about to punch him again.

Castiel felt no pain. _Where is Nathaniel...and Elizabeth?_ He thought. "Get off me, damn it!" Nathaniel shouted. Castiel could see Nathaniel pinned down by Elizabeth. "Stop fighting Nathaniel!" She shouted. He flipped them over so he was pinning her down. Nathaniel grabbed Elizabeth's arms put them above her head. "Nathaniel. Let go." She said.

"No." Was his curt reply. "Get off her!" Castiel shouted running towards them. Suddenly, Nathaniel grabbed Elizabeth and leaned against the wall, Elizabeth facing Castiel. "What are you doing Nathaniel?" Elizabeth asked. "Let go of her or else Nathaniel!" Castiel shouted, his anger reaching its peak. Nathaniel smirked. He spread Elizabeth's legs open.

She blushed and tried to close them but Nathaniel's legs stopped her from doing so. "Ah! No! Let go!" Elizabeth struggled but Nathaniel grabbed her wrists with one hand, above her head. Elizabeth's skirt was hitched up. Castiel wanted to kill Nathaniel then and there. Nathaniel snaked a hand up towards her breast. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she struggled harder. "STOP!" She shouted.

"Let go or I won't hold back." A dark evil voice muttered to Nathaniel. Nathaniel felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his temple. He let go Elizabeth and stood up. "Who are you?" He asked. The figure smirked. "A friend." He said. Castiel ran to Elizabeth and cradled her. "Are you OK Elizabeth?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I'm fine." Was her curt reply.

The figure put their gun away. "Elizabeth-sama. We must leave." The person said. The figure then stepped into the light. It was a man with golden hair and bloody red eyes. "Of course, Lysander. Where is Dajan?" She replied. Lysander sighed. "Dajan is...sick." He informed. Elizabeth nodded. She noticed Lysander glaring at something. She looked to see it was Castiel's arms.

Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She already missed the warmth of his arms. She stood next Lysander. She looked into his eyes. He sighed and walked outside. Elizabeth walked over to Nathaniel. She pressed a pressure point and he fell asleep. Elizabeth turned to Castiel and did the same. She smiled and lightly put him on the floor. She then ran to Lysander.

"Who were they?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't worry. They aren't important Lysander. So where is Dajan?" She asked. Lysander smirked "Always impulsive. She's in your dressing room. Ya know, getting everything ready for your appearance." He replied. Elizabeth nodded. Lysander began to drive. "What about those boys?" He asked.

"They are unconscious." She replied. Lysander smirked. "You're welcome." He said.

* * *

**Later on with Castiel and Nathaniel...**

* * *

Castiel woke up to have his back and head hurting. "Man I feel like I have a hangover. But worse." He muttered. Castiel studied his surroundings. "I'm in school?" He asked himself. Castiel heard a groan from Nathaniel. "What happened?" He asked. Castiel replied. "You and I had a punch-out, Elizabeth came, you...ahem...touched her, and this guy came with a gun."

Nathaniel smacked his forehead. "Was she mad?" He asked. Castiel nodded as stood up. "Very. Look, even though I should pound your face in, Elizabeth would kill me for starting a fight." Nathaniel nodded and stood up as well. "Where is she? I want to say sorry." He explained. Castiel looked around and shrugged. Nathaniel also looked around.

"All I remember was some guy called Lysander coming, Elizabeth knocking you out, then me..." Castiel noted. "Do you have her phone number?" Nathaniel asked. Castiel shook his head. "Why don't you check her school file? Won't it have her number?" He asked. Nathaniel shook his head. "School files only contain the student's parent's number, not their number." Nathaniel explained.

An idea popped into Castiel's head. "We'll call her parents, relatives or friends!" He informed. Nathaniel agreed and they ran into the File Room.


	4. Cruel

**_Singing Sensation_**

* * *

Castiel and Nathaniel walked over to the files. Nathaniel found Elizabeth's folder. "Found it." He said placing it on the table. Castiel took it and open it to find Elizabeth's parent's number. He stared at it in curiosity. "The words mother and father and crossed out." Castiel muttered. Nathaniel smacked his forehead. "She has no parents, weren't you listening?" He asked. Castiel threw him a look. "Then why are their numbers here?" He asked. Nathaniel looked over his shoulder to look for himself. He was astounded. "Let's call them then!" Castiel said, taking out his phone. Nathaniel put his hand over the phone screen. Castiel looked at him. Nathaniel shook his head. "Why shouldn't we?" Castiel shouted. Nathaniel sighed.

"If she said she didn't have parents, then don't you think that she doesn't like them, or she moved out?" He asked. Castiel nodded. "Still, they may have some information." He argued. Nathaniel sighed and nodded. "OK fine! Who should we call?" He asked. "We'll call the mum." Was Castiel's curt reply. Nathaniel agreed and grabbed Castiel's phone. "Hello?" Women answered. "Hello I'm one of your daughter's friends. Is she home?" Nathaniel asked. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Who is this?" She asked. "I'm Nathaniel. I'm the student body president and Elizabeth's friend." He replied. "I have no daughter." The women answered hanging up.

Nathaniel's eyes widened. He slowly put down his hand and gave Castiel's phone back. Castiel stared at Nathaniel. "Well what happened?" He asked putting his phone away. Nathaniel turned around and walked towards the door. "She said. I don't have a daughter." He said. Castiel's eyes widened. "Are you for real?" He shouted. Nathaniel nodded and left the room. Castiel ran after him. "Where are you going? She could be in danger?" He shouted at Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked at Castiel. "We'll ask her tomorrow." He said. Castiel nodded and watched as Nathaniel walked out of the school, and into his car. He heard as Nathaniel started his car and drove home. Castiel walked over to his locker and punched it.

"What's happening to me? What is it with Elizabeth that makes me feel like this?" He shouted. Castiel looked at his knuckles to see blood streaming out of the wounds. He fell to the ground. "What are these feelings? Is it possible?" Castiel asked himself. He stood up and walked out of the school. Castiel walked to his car and jumped in. He started the car and exited the school car park.

* * *

**"Do I love Elizabeth?"**


	5. Red Eyed Goddess

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

"Wake up Elizabeth!" Iris shouted, shaking Elizabeth. "What do you want?" She shouted back at Iris, siting up. Iris got angry and hit Elizabeth on her head. "Ow!" Iris muttered. Elizabeth smirked and walked over to her bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Are my clothes in there?" She asked. Iris smiled and nodded. Elizabeth winked and went to have her shower. Iris sighed. "That girl..." She muttered with a smile. She then began to make Elizabeth's bed. "I wonder how her first day of school was." Iris wondered. She shook her head. Iris then sat down on Elizabeth's bed. "Aaah! I remember when I was in highschool. Oh the memories!" She said wistfully, having flashbacks. Iris then walked out of Elizabeth's room and into the kitchen, preparing Elizabeth's lunch. "I do wish Elizabeth would hire a maid! This work is just so tiring!" She muttered.

After a while, Elizabeth exited her bathroom, fully clothed. "Will Castiel and Nathaniel remember anything that happened yesterday?" She thought out loud. Elizabeth shrugged and ran down the stairs. "Yo Iris! Pancake time!" She shouted siting on the table. Iris looked at her with a scary face. "**Get off the freaking table. You're getting eggs and bacon. Understand Miss Bloody Smartass?" **Iris asked dangerously. Elizabeth sweat-dropped and got off the table. She ate breakfast with Iris and they drove Elizabeth to school.

After Elizabeth said bye to Iris, she went in search of Nathaniel. She ran into the Student Body President's room. "Hey Nathaniel! Morning!" Elizabeth greeted with a smile. Nathaniel looked up at her. "Oh it's you. Morning." He said glumly. Elizabeth frowned. She sat on the table, next to Nathaniel. Nathaniel blushed at the closeness but looked down at some papers. Elizabeth smirked. She moved closer to him. Nathaniel pretended not to notice. Her thighs were next to his paperwork. Elizabeth reached a hand out, and twirled a piece of Nathaniel's golden blond hair. _Soft..._ She thought. Nathaniel looked up at her. Blood red eyes clashed with sky blue eyes. Nathaniel felt his heart beat speed up at the sight of her beautiful face. "E-E-Elizabe-eth. W-what are y-you-?" He started but was cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A girly, squeaky voice shouted. Nathaniel stood up and Elizabeth jumped off the table. At the door stood a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. _She looks like..._ Elizabeth looked up at Nathaniel. "Amber, it's not what you think!" He said. Amber looked shocked. "Nathaniel, who's this?" Amber shouted. Nathaniel swallowed deeply. "Amber this is Elizabeth Rin Kuro. Elizabeth this is Amber. My sister." It was Elizabeth's turn to look shocked. _How is she his sister?_ Amber walked up to Elizabeth. ***SLAP!***. The sound of a slap echoed throughout the room. Nathaniel stared at Amber. "Amber! What the hell?" He shouted. Nathaniel ran over to Elizabeth and grabbed her. He pulled her into a protective hug. Elizabeth held back a blush. _This feels so warm..._Amber gasped and took a step back. Elizabeth stepped out of Nathaniel's hug. She walked towards Amber, who was shitting herself.

"Amber? Why do you hate me?" Elizabeth asked softly. Amber's back met a wall. Amber smirked. Elizabeth gave her a curious look. "ELIZABETH RUN!" Nathaniel shouted. Elizabeth ran out of the room, hearing Amber and Nathaniel shouting. She ran to the only person she could think of. Castiel. _Where is he?_ She wondered. ***CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK* **The sound of Amber's heels making contact with the concreted path. "Where are you Elizabeth?" She asked herself. Amber spotted Elizabeth looking for Castiel. She smirked and ran at her. "DIE!" She shouted gripping her knife harder. Elizabeth turned around and gasped. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the grass. "ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth heard Nathaniel shout. "Stay back!" A angered, manly voice shouted at Amber. Elizabeth looked up to see Castiel standing in front of her. _Castiel?_ Amber stopped running and dropped the knife. "Castiel?" She shouted.

Castiel turned his back on Amber and stared worriedly at Elizabeth. He knelled in front of her. "Are you OK Elizabeth?" He asked. Elizabeth blushed and nodded. She tried standing up but and fell into Castiel's open arms. He fell backwards onto the ground. Castiel sat up. "What's wrong Elizabeth? Are you OK?" He shouted worriedly. Elizabeth looked up at him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck from the fall. Her knees were between her legs. "Thank you Castiel." She whispered to him. Elizabeth blushed and kissed his cheek. Castiel held his shocked look at bay with a stupid smile and blush. "I...think my foot is sprained." Elizabeth muttered. Castiel sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Castiel! What are you doing?" She shouted. "Taking you to the office." He replied, walking past Amber who was crying. "By the way, Amber. If you come anywhere near Elizabeth...I will hurt you. Understand?" Castiel asked. Amber nodded and watched as Castiel walked past Nathaniel.

"Keep your sister under control. Later." He warned before walking to the office. "Yes?" The lady asked. Castiel nodded towards Elizabeth and the lady smiled. "Go ahead. I'll tell the principal." Castiel nodded and exited the office and school building. Elizabeth looked up at Castiel with her bright, bloody red eyes. Castiel stared back. "I'm taking you to my place. I guess when we get there I can talk to you about something." He said. Elizabeth nodded and stayed silent. Castil walked over to his car and straped Elizabeth inside. He got inside himself and started the engine. The way there, there was complete silence.

When they got to Castiel's house, he carried Elizabeth inside. "Castiel? Is that you?" A ladies voice called. "Yeah it's me!" He shouted back. A lady came out of the kitchen. She smiled lightly at Castiel and then looked at Elizabeth. "Who's this?" She asked Castiel. He blushed before replying. "She...hurt herself so I decided to help her." The lady smiled. "I have finished my work so I'll be going. Sayonara." She said walking out. Elizabeth looked up at Castiel. He saw her looking at himself so he smirked. "Who was that?" She asked. "Maid." He replyed curtly. Castiel carried Elizabeth to his room and laid her on his bed. He sat next to her and began bandaging her ankle.

When he finished he looked up at Elizabeth. She was blushing. "Elizabeth?" Castiel called. She looked at him. "Yes?" She replied. "Do you remember yesterday?" Castiel asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "W-why?" She stuttered. Castiel frowned before replying. "Yesterday, there was a guy with a gun, who was that?" Elizabeth sat up before answering. "A friend." Castiel nodded, not believing her. "Castiel, can I use your phone?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded giving it to her. Castiel then stood up and left his room. Elizabeth dialed Iris' phone number. Castiel leaned against the door to his room, hindering himself from Elizabeth's view.

"Iris? Listen I sprained my ankle...A psychotic bitch...no...it's not my fault Iris! She came running at me...I think I can make it for the concert...I'm a fast healer...sorry...the concert's in four days mind you...yeah if my ankle is really bad, then I won't dance a lot. I don't won't to make it so bad that I can't dance...I don't know...wait Iris I-!" Elizabeth argued on the phone. Iris hung up on her. Elizabeth fisted Castiel's red bed sheets and began crying. "I-Iris...why?" She whispered. Castiel decided to step in and comfort Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Elizabeth flung herself onto Castiel's hard chest and began to cry more. Castiel hid his shocked face and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth looked up at him, her red eyes glistening from unshed tears that were about to fall.

"I-I...it's m-m-my frien-nd. Sh-he is b-being s-s-so mea-an." Elizabeth said, through sobs. She leaned on his chest and cried more. _No one would cry this much if a friend was being mean... _Castiel thought. He entangles his fingers in Elizabeth raven black hair. Elizabeth's sobs began to die down as she found comfort within Castiel's arms. "Thank you...Castiel." She whispered. Castiel stayed silent and realised Elizabeth fell asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he made her lie on his bed. Castiel's arms felt empty with out Elizabeth's petite form in his arms. He couldn't resist the temptation so he lied next to her and scooped her into his arms. Castiel laid Elizabeth's head on his chest and leaned his chin onto her head. Castiel felt Elizabeth wrap her arms around his waist. _She smells like strawberries..._Castiel thought absentmindedly. He slowly fell asleep with a red eyed goddess in his strong arms.


	6. Brother! Past Retold!

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

"Where am I?" Elizabeth muttered, waking up. When she tried to sit up, she found Castiel's arms around her, and his head on hers. Elizabeth blushed but struggled to unravel his arms around her body. "Good morning Elizabeth. I hope your feeling alright. How's your ankle?" Castiel asked, siting up. He stood up and look at her. "Yeah. I think my ankle is fine now..." She replied, trying to stand up. When she did stand up and put pressure on her ankle, a wave of pain traveled through her body. Elizabeth slightly whimpered and sat down. "I take it back." She said, biting her lip in pain. Castiel frowned and turned around. He walked over to his cupboard and shuffled through it. Elizabeth stared at him, a curious look etched on her face. "Here. I had these when I fractured my leg." He said, handing her crutches. Elizabeth smiled at him and and tried them out. "Thanks." She replied curtly. Castiel looked at her. "Do you want me to show you how to walk with them?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "No need. When I was dancing on stage, during rehearsal, I tripped and sprained my other ankle. So I had to use crutches." Elizabeth said.

Castiel rose an eyebrow, while was cursing herself. "On stage? Dancing? Rehearsal?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "It's nothing important..." She whispered. Castiel looked at her sad look and nodded. Castiel drove them both to school. He spotted Nathaniel at the school entrance. Castiel rose an eyebrow and watched as Nathaniel strode towards his and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, how's your leg?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Translation: fine." She added in a quiet voice. Castiel and Nathaniel looked at her. They barely heard her voice. Nathaniel cleared his throat before saying. "Elizabeth, we have to go to the principal." Elizabeth nodded. Before she left with Nathaniel, she whispered "See ya later Castiel." in Castiel's ear. Once they were out of Castiel's ear shot, Elizabeth asked. "OK Nathaniel. I know you're lying to me about going to the principals' office. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Nathaniel gave her a shocked looked. He recovered before saying. "Did something happen with you and Castiel?" Elizabeth shook her head. "He is a player. So I thought something happened..." Nathaniel said. Elizabeth made a sad face. "Then what's wrong?" He continued. Elizabeth walked in her classroom's direction. She turned and looked at Nathaniel, her red eyes shining. "I said something to Castiel about my life I shouldn't have. A piece of my darkest secret." She whispered, loud enough for Nathaniel only to hear.

"Darkest...secret?" Nathaniel whispered. _What does that mean? _He wondered, also walking to class. He had English while Elizabeth and Castiel had Music. Castiel was walking to Music class. "I'm way to early." He muttered, about to turn the door knob. He noticed the door was slightly opened. He looked inside to see Elizabeth looking at a violin. She skimmed her fingers over it. The violin was black with red cherry blossoms. Elizabeth picked it up and took a deep breath. She hummed a tune for a while and then began playing and singing.

**During a terrible war; one girl emerges bravely  
****Singing her deadly melody****In pitch black darkness  
****Her sister massacred her clan****Her heart was now made of stone  
****The girl ran away from her hometown  
****without a second thought**

**Running in darkness, her vision fading  
****Named after a deadly pink flower  
****A deadly cherry blossom, Sa-ku-ra  
****Her dress is covered in her friends blood**

**Singing her deadly song, whilist swinging her sword  
Their screams and their pleas, don't reach her ears  
Sakura is an emotionless puppet  
Controlled by the evil devil inside of her**

**Running until midnight, until the new day has begun  
Her anger overthrows and all she sees is red  
Sakura's poison dipped sword, shows no such remorse  
Her sword has killed many clans  
Even an nation!**

**Falling down onto her knees her breathing is uneven  
Gasping for breath, her vision fading to black  
Her mind is cluttered with unnecessary things  
March onto our sinful deaths now**

**Ichi, ni, 3, 4**

**Fighting bravely, showing no remorse  
Her emerald eyes shining in the dark  
Sakura's lifespan is slowly vanishing  
Making our lives hell!**

**Running in darkness, her vision fading  
****Named after a deadly pink flower  
****A deadly cherry blossom, Sa-ku-ra  
****Her dress is covered in her friends blood**

**Singing her deadly song, whilist swinging her sword  
Their screams and their pleas, don't reach her ears  
Sakura is an emotionless puppet  
Controlled by the evil devil inside of her**

**Running until midnight, until the new day has begun  
Her anger overthrows and all she sees is red  
Sakura's poison dipped sword, shows no such remorse  
Her sword has killed many clans  
Even some countries!**

Elizabeth smiled as she ended her song. "Practise makes perfect..." She muttered, putting down the violin. Castiel stared in amazement. He opened the door with a creak. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she turned to look at Castiel. "C-C-Castiel? D-d-did you he-e-ear me-e sing-g-g?" She stuttered. Castiel nodded. "Nice voice." He muttered. He looked at her to see tears in her red eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked. Elizabeth turned away from him and looked out the window. "I-I-I'm not c-c-rying!" She cried. Castiel rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned around and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. Elizabeth was about to smack him before he raised his hand. Her eyes widened and she screamed, blocking her face. "Don't hit me!" She shouted, tears streaming.

Castiel gave a confused look. "I...wasn't going to hit you..." He said. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she withdrawed her hands from her face. "Why would you think that?" Castiel continued. There was slience for a while before Elizabeth broke it. "I'll tell you...but you musn't tell anyone. Not even your friends. OK?" She asked. Castiel nodded. She sighed and sat on a desk. She looked at him expectanly. "Sit down. It's a long story." Elizabeth explained. He nodded and on the desk's chair. Elizabeth looked down at him. "Remember on my first day of school, when I said I had no parents?" She asked. "Yeah." Castiel replied. "I lied. My dad are alive. And I hate him with all my heart. So much I wish he was dead. If they were I wouldn't cry. Because I would've killed them." She said. Castiel stared at her. "Why do you hate them?" He asked.

"My dad abused my brother, Zero, and me, after our mother died. Dad used to abuse my little sisters, Ringo and Zoey. Zoey was 7 when she died in a car crash. Ringo commited suicide at 10. She couldn't take the abuse any more. I was there. I walked into the kitchen when she stabbed herself. My heartless dad didn't even bother taking her to the hospital. If the stab wasn't deep she could have lived. Since then me and Zero always go to the cemetary and put flowers on their graves." Elizabeth said, holding back her tears. Castiel didn't know how to comfort her so he rubbed her back. Elizabeth flashed a sad smile at him. "3 years ago, when I was 13 and Zero was 15, we escaped. We ran out the house. Zero heard me screaming because my dad was trying...to...to...rape...me." Elizabeth held back a sob at the last part. "We ran to our school, since it was mornng time, and told them what happened. Well Zero did, I was crying. The police arrested him and he was sentenced for 1 year." She continued. Castiel gritted his teeth.

"That's all? A year?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Zero and me were too young to live alone. I haven't seen Zero since. He moved in with some family. My phone had his number in it, but my guardian said 'You shouldn't be reminded of such a bad time' and deleted his number. I still remember what he said to me before we seperated. He said 'When I'm 18, I'll come and get you out of there'. He'll turn 18 in a month..." Elizabeth whispered the last sentence. "My mum died when Zoey was born. By then, there was no abuse..." By now, tears were streaming down her face. Castiel pulled her into a hug as she cried. "Thank you...Castiel." Elizabeth looked up at him. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you about my life now..." She muttered. Elizabeth leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Stupid bell." Elizabeth cursed. Castiel chuckled and released his arms around her. She straigtened up and sat in the desk next to him. "Look who it is girls!" A voice called. Elizabeth and Castiel both looked up to see Amber standing in the doorway, with two girls behind her. "What do you want?" Elizabeth asked. Amber smirked. "We forgot our money. So give me $30." She said. Elizabeth stood up. "Money?" Castiel looked up at Elizabeth in worry. She shook her head. "Sure I'll give you some money." She said. Elizabeth walked up to Amber with a smirk etched on her face. She pulled out $30 dollars. "Here. Enjoy." Elizabeth said with a smiled. Amber rose an eyebrow but took the money. She then stormed out the classroom. Elizabeth sat in her seat. A smile on her face. "Why are you smiling? Why did you give her money?" Castiel questioned. Elizabeth smirked. "5...4...3...2...1...now." She counted down.

"!" Amber's scream could be heard through out the school. "Prank Money. You give it to someone and press the button that came with the product. After a couple of seconds, the money will explode, spraying green goo everywhere." Elizabeth explained with a smile. Her laughs and Castiel's chuckles filled the whole room. After a while, everyone was in Music Class. The teacher strolled in, his red hair shinning brightly. Castiel groaned. "Sensei always dyes his hair a different color. So I guess it's red today." He whispered to Elizabeth. She nodded with a slight giggle. Sensei looked at her. "New student right?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I'm Elizabeth Rin Kuro." _A world wide famous singer..._ She mused. Sensei nodded. "Well I'm Sensei Buraka." Elizabeth nodded, not really caring.

"We have a new student today everyone! Come in." Sensei called. The door opened. Castiel heard a gasp. He looked at Elizabeth to see her eyes widened and tears forming. "Zero..." Elizabeth whispered. The boy had silver hair and lavender eyes. "This is Zero Kanase." Zero glared at Sensei. "My name is Zero Kasane. Not Kanase." He muttered. Sensei nodded. "Kasane not Kanase." Sensei corrected. "Sit next to...The kid with red hair. He's next to red eyes." Zerk nodded and sat next to Castiel. Elizabeth could barely contain her emotions. "So newbie. Sing it." Sensei said. "Which one?" Elizabeth asked. "Both. Individual songs. Red eyes is first then silver hair." He replied. Elizabeth nodded and walked to the front of the class. "This song is called **Show No Remorse**."

**Fight until you can't even breath  
I won't accept my heart is stopping  
I am your leader so stop the lies  
Brace yourselves the enemy is coming now**

**Look, aim, no fire  
Wait, stop, keep your head down now  
Don't you die on us, loves ones are waiting  
Grenades, bullets, eveything, the works  
Why must you cry when you're saving your nation?**

**On the battle ground we hear their screams and cries  
It is meaningless to say they're dying  
Why must we continue this everlasting war?  
C'mon let's put forth all our strength!**

Applause and cheers filled the room. Sensei stood up. "Excellent red! OK Newbie 2. You're up!" Zero stood up and his eyes followed Elizabeth as she sat down. Elizabeth like wise. "This song is called **Stay**."

**I hear the music as I walk down the street**  
**Start moving to the rhythm, heart is pumping the beat**  
**I hear the people shout out, "Turn up the music louder"**  
**Better start running if you can't stand the heat**

**What's it doing to me? I feel it setting me free**  
**It's like I'm losing all control**  
**You know it's making me hot and baby I don't stop**  
**It's like a fire in my soul**

**I don't know what I'm doing tonight**  
**But this rushing is making me stronger**  
**I don't know if it's wrong or it's right**  
**But I know I want you to stay**  
**Nananananana stay, nananananana**

**Heart beats faster as I stand in the crowd**  
**My meters are peaking, I can tell you're around**  
**It's like I wanna (shout out), nothing can pull me (down now)**  
**Sirens are calling and I can't kill the sound**

**What's it doing to me? I feel it setting me free**  
**It's like I'm losing all control**  
**You know it's making me hot and baby I don't stop**  
**It's like a fire in my soul**

**I don't know what I'm doing tonight**  
**But this rushing is making me stronger**  
**I don't know if it's wrong or it's right**  
**But I know I want you to stay**  
**Nananananana stay, nananananana**

**What can move your body baby?**  
**You better, nananananana, you better, nananananana**  
**Come on now, what can move your body baby?**  
**You better, nananananana, you better**

**I don't know what I'm doing tonight**  
**But this rushing is making me stronger**  
**I don't know if it's wrong or it's right**  
**But I know I want you to stay**

**I don't know what I'm doing tonight**  
**But this rushing is making me stronger**  
**I don't know if it's wrong or it's right**  
**But I know I want you to stay**  
**Nananananana stay, nananananana**

Again applause and cheers filled the room. Elizabeth only stared, starstruck. Zero sat down in his seat. Elizabeth couldn't help but allow a tear to slid down her cheek. _All this time...I...I didn't know a thing about him..._ She looked down at her desk. Elizabeth allowed a flashback to consume her. _**The day...it got worse...**_

_~Flashback~_

_"GET IN HERE YOU USELESS WHORE!" Her father shouted. Elizabeth walked into his room. He held a rope. "On the bed." He said. Elizabeth nodded and laid down on the bed. _Why?_ He pinned her on his bed. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "GET OFF ME!" She shouted, trying to push her off. Her father got angrier and slapped her. Elizabeth allowed a tear to fall. She took a deep breath and shouted. "ZERO! HELP ME!" Her father's eyes widened and he punched her in the face. He unbuckled his pants and his boxers fell with his pants. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she tried to scream. Her father quickly tied her arms up and took her undergarments off. He put his hand on her mouth, muffling her screams._

_He thrust into her. Her eyes widened at the pain. Elizabeth screamed as her father thrust into her, showing no remorse. Blood poured out of her vagina because she was innocent, untouched, pure. Not now. "WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF HER!" A voice shouted. Elizabeth snapped her eyes open. "ZERO!" She shouted. Zero ran in the room and hit a pressure point on their father. Their father fell unconscious. Zero threw their father off Elizabeth. He almost cried. Elizabeth's eyes were half-opened and the lower part of her body was covered in blood. "E-E-Elizabeth..." He whispered and cradled her. Tears streamed down both their cheeks, while their father layed uncnscious._

_~Flashback~_

At tear streamed down her cheek. Castiel looked over at her with a frown.

**:_After Class_:**

Elizabeth followed Zero outside, behind the school. Little did she know, Castiel was following her. "Zero..." Elizabeth whispered. He was leaning against the wall with an emotionless face. Zero looked up. "Elizabeth..." They both smiled at each other. Elizabeth ran towards him and they hugged each other. Elizabeth began crying while Zero held her close. "Zero! I've missed you so much!" She sobbed. She looked up into his lavender eyes. Zero leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How are you, superstar?" He asked, sitting against the wall. Elizabeth kelled in front of him. _Superstar? What is he talking about?_ Castiel wondered. Elizabeth laughed. "Excellent. I've made three albums." She explained with a smile. "I've heard. Good work. Any news about...**him**?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked away. "Actually... A lady yesterday was sexually assualted by a man. I think it was...dad. The description fits him perfectly..." She muttered. Zero's lavender eyes widened. "You can't be surreal." He whispered. Elizabeth nodded. "Also on the wall near them was: _I'll be back Elizabeth_." She said, eyes tearing up. Zero grabbed herand hugged her. "I won't allow him to get you. I would rather die then give you to him." He said, eyes darkening.


	7. The Test! Telling of the Present!

**_Singing Sensation_**

* * *

"Elizabeth." Castiel called. Said girl turned around, eyes widened. "Castiel! What-what are you doing here?" She asked. "I...followed you. Anyway, this is your brother?" He said. Elizabeth nodded. Zero walked towards Castiel. Castiel walked towards him. "Zero." Zero said. "Castiel." Castiel replied. Elizabeth sweat-dropped, knowing Zero was seething inside. "Why is it any of your business who I am?" Zero asked. Castiel glared at him. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stepped in between the two. "Zero stop." She said. Zero glared down at her, she glared back, double the force. He sighed and leaned on her head. "Whatever shorty." He teased. Elizabeth smirked. "Remember grade 5. I was double your height." She backtalked. Zero blushed and stood up straight. "Shut it." He said curtly. Elizabeth smiled. Zero turned towards Castiel. "Hey red. If your going to date my sister, you'll have to take the test." He said.

"The test?" Castiel asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she grabbed Zero's arm. "We're not dating! Even if we were, I'd never allow him to take the test." Elizabeth said. Castiel looked at Elizabeth. Worry filled her eyes. He smiled to himself. "I'll take the test." Zero and Elizabeth looked at him. "Excellent." Zero replied. Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "No! Zero he can't!" Elizabeth cried. "He has to." Zero answered. He kissed her forehead and whispered to Castiel. "This afternoon. Gates. Be there." He then walked off. Elizabeth ran to Castiel and grabbed his arm. "If your going to take the test...I guess I can trust you with a secret, ne? I've told you my past life. Now I'll tell you my present life." Castiel nodded and they both leaned against the wall, sitting on the concrete. "Keep your mouth shut about this secret or so help me I will kill you, then bring you back to life, and kill you again, in a paradox until the end of the universe." She threatened. Castiel sweat-dropped but nodded. "Spill already will ya?" He said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't know if you will believe me or not...but it's worth a shot." She said. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at Castiel,her eyes filled with worry. "You know that famous singer, Bloody Cherry?" She asked. Castiel nodded. "What about her?" "I am her." Elizabeth said. Castiel chuckled lightly and looked back at her. "You're playing right?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head. His eyes widened. "I want proof." He said. Elizabeth smirked. "You're looking at you proof right now. I look just like her...well I am her." She retorted. Castiel sighed. "That doesn't mean anything." He said. "I sing just like her. And that notebook had songs I was going to release in a couple of days." She said. Castiel smirked. "Well if you are Bloody Cherry, then release your song on Saturday." He said. Elizabeth smirked. "Fine. By. Me." She said.

"See ya later Casy!" Elizabeth said leaving him alone. Castiel watched her running away, blushing when her skirt hitced up. "Castiel." A voice called. Castiel looked to see Zero. "What?" He asked. "I suppose Elizabeth told you about what happened...in our past?" Zero asked. Castiel nodded. Zero sighed and sat next to him. "To be honest, I'm suprised. She never told anyone her secret. Only I know. Well...maybe the bastard." He whispered. "Who's the bastard?" Castiel asked. Zero looked at him. "Elizabeth and my dad. He's been stalking her. In fact he killed someone and wrote on the wall-" "I heard." Castiel cut Zero off, earning a glare. "I hear you and Elizabeth talking about it."

Zero shook his head. "See you at the test." And he walked away. Castiel sighed. "This is one of the times you really love life." He muttered sarcastically, walking to class.


	8. Evil Green Tea

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

"About time Castiel. I thought you weren't going to show." Zero taunted the red-haired man. Castiel glared at him with cold onyx eyes. "Z-Zero!" Elizabeth warned, suddenly finding it hard to breath. _Castiel...I hope you will survive..._ She thought remorsefully. "Let the test begin." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek and onto the cold stone floor. "Castiel...please be careful." Elizabeth whispered to him. Zero looked at the couple. He smirked before saying. "You ready, loser?" Elizabeth looked at Zero with hurt red eyes. Castiel stared at him. "Shut up Zero!" Elizabeth shouted. "Are we starting or what?" Castiel asked. Zero nodded before turning to Elizabeth. "Move or suffer the consequences." She glared at him. She turned to Castiel and kissed his cheek. He blushed scarlet red. "Good luck." She whispered before running to the nearest tree.

"Challenger 1! Zero Kuro! Ready?!" Elizabeth shouted. Zero nodded. "Challenger 2! Castiel Knight! Ready?!" She continued. Said boy nodded as well. "FIGHT!" She shouted.

Zero ran at Castiel and tried to punch him. Elizabeth held her breath and tensed up. Castiel side-stepped, grabbed his arm, and flipped him into midair. He punched whilst Zero was in midair. Zero groaned as he fell onto the concrete. "Zero...please go easy..." Elizabeth whispered. Said boy stood up and got into a special fighting stance. "ZERO! PLEASE STOP THIS NOW!" Elizabeth shouted, tears spilling. Zero rushed at Castiel, fist changed into open palms. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A scream of pain and terror filled the afternoon air. Elizabeth ran over to Castiel, tears falling. She keeled next to him and cradled his body lovingly. "ZERO!" She shouted standing up. Zero looked at her. Elizabeth's red eyes were shining brightly. "Fight me." She said curtly, going into a fighting stance. Castiel looked up at her with hazy eyes. "Castiel, stand away from here." She whispered to him. He nodded and stumbled to a tree.

* * *

_**1 hour later...**_

* * *

Zero fell to the ground beside Elizabeth's feet. Castiel smirked. "Castiel...are you OK?" She asked, ignoring the blood seeping from her right eye. He nodded but pointed at her eye. She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. She wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked back at Castiel. "He passed." She said, before walking away with Castiel. "Where do you live? So your parents can take care of you." Elizabeth asked, while walking. "My parents are at a conference and are coming back next week..." He said with a frown. Elizabeth sighed and said, "You can stay with me then...". Castiel nodded and they both walked.

* * *

_**When they got there...**_

* * *

"I'll get some bandages and stuff. Relax." Elizabeth said, walking away from Castiel. He looked around her house. _It's...not how I expected..._ Castiel thought. "Drink this." Elizabeth said and gave him a cup of dark green liquid. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Green tea. It'll calm your nerves." She explained. He began to drink the tea. "I got it today from a fan. Don't worry, it's not expired or anything." Elizabeth said. She began to bandage his arm and sterilize the cuts on his body. "I'm going to the bathroom." Elizabeth whispered. Castiel nodded and watched as she walked away. He put the cup of green tea on the table and held his head.

_Why am I so tired? It's...it's the tea..._ Castiel then fell into a deep slumber, not noticing the man with a smirk on his face outside the window. "Castiel!" Elizabeth shouted, finding Castiel slumped and sleeping. She grabbed her phone and rang Iris. "Iris! My boyfriend drank green tea and is asleeep. I tried shaking him but he won't wake up!" She shouted, tears falling. "Calm down. I'll be right over!" Iris retorted, hanging up. Elizabeth threw her mobile onto the couch and wrapped her arms around Castiel. "I'll put you on my bed..." She whisperedm puting his arm on her shoulder. She carried Castiel's limp body to her room. She kicked open the door and laid him on her bed.

Elizabeth stared at Castiel's white face and his red hair. She twirled a piece of blood red hair around her index finger. She sat next to his body. Elizabeth held Castiel's hand. Tear were brought to her eyes when she felt how cold his hand was. "I'm here!" Iris shouted running into Elizabeth's room. Her eyes widened when she saw Elizabeth holding Castiel's hand. "I'll call an ambulance!" Iris shouted, dialing 000. Elizabeth nodded, too shaken up to speak. "My friend's friend has fallen unconscious after drinking green tea...please come quickly!" Iris said, on the phone.

_Please be safe..._

_Castiel_


	9. Lyric

**_Singing Sensation_**

* * *

Elizabeth sat down next to Castiel's bed in the hospital, holding his cold hand. She felt lyrics come to her head as she stared at Castiel. Elizabeth couldn't overcome the urge to sing a song. So with tears falling she sang a song.

**My whole life...  
is nothing without you.  
Without you babe...  
I might as well grab my  
****Bloody  
Rose~**

**Apples don't fall far from the trees...  
Baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
I know that's really cheesy  
But it's true coz I love you!~**

"Nice song..." Came a strong voice. Elizabeth looked up to see a certain red-haired rebel smirking down at her. "Thanks. How are you feeling?" She asked. Castiel nodded. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. "I was so worried..." She whispered. Castiel smiled and withdrew from the hug. He sat up properly and hugged Elizabeth. Castiel lightly kissed her forehead and held her closer to him. "I'll pretend I saw nothing sis." A voice said angrily. Elizabeth whipped her head towards the lavender eyes figure at the door. "I know who did this." Zero said curtly. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Who was it? They're going to pay dearly!" Elizabeth shouted. "That might be hard..." Zero replied. "It was dad." Elizabeth looked down at the white tiled floor, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes. "No...no! How can he know where I live?" She asked.

"He must have sent it to your P.O box." Castiel answered. Zero nodded in agreement. Elizabeth look at Zero. "Elizabeth, what's your favourite tea?" Castiel asked. The siblings looked at him in confusion. "Green tea, why?" She replied. Castiel smirked before answering the predicament. "The press and your fans all probably know what things you like, hobbies ect. Your father can just go Google you and all intel on you. He poisoned the tea with sleeping powder." Elizabeth nodded with Zero frowned. "True...what are we going to do?" He asked. She looked at Zero eyes blazing. "We shouldn't worry about what we're going to do next, we should start working out how he knew my real self, not Bloody Cherry." Elizabeth explained.

"We should meet at my apratment, to sort out all this fucked up shit." Zero suggested. Elizabeth and Castiel nodded their aggrement.


	10. Confrontation

**Singing Sensation**

* * *

"Let's start this." Castiel announced, sitting down on Zero's leather couch. Elizabeth and Zero followed suit. "How could he know I'm Bloody Blossom? It...doesn't make sense..." Elizabeth whispered. "It does." Zero muttered loudly. The couple whipped their heads in Zero's direction. He was on the internet on his phone. "Explain." Castiel said. Zero glared at him but obliged. "Some psychotic fan got a pic of you taking your wig off." He muttered. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "N-n-nani?!" She shouted. Castiel gave her a puzzled look. "It's means what." She whispered. She sunk back down into her seat and held her head. "Great. Dad gonna find you, Zero, and kill you. Probably kill Iris, Dajan and Lysander. And lastly me." She groaned.

"Who's Iris, Dajan and Lysander." Castiel asked. "Bodyguards." Elizabeth replied. Suddenly the door slammed open. Elizabeth instantly shot up. A man in black stood at the door. Holding a shotgun. Castiel and Zero also stood up. Castiel pulled Elizabeth to him. The man looked at the trio. "Well, if it isn't my daughter. Elizabeth Rin Kuro. My son as well? Zero Kuro. By the way Elizabeth, the wig isn' t cutting it." The man said smirking. The trio's eyes widened. "D-d-dad?!" Elizabeth whispered sharply, shocked. Her dad looked at the red-haired boy holding her. "Who's this? A rebel? How fitting." He noted, clearly disgusted. "Shut up, asshole!" Elizabeth shouted, breaking away from Castiel's embrace. Her father stared at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Leave before I make you." Zero said, suprising calmly. "Now now my son. I'm just going to take Elizabeth, no prob." Her dad replied. Elizabeth took a step forward. "Zero. Ikeyo." She whispered. Zero nodded and Castiel pulled Elizabeth to him. "I wouldn't do that Zero. I have...my secret weapon. Bring him in." Their father called. "Hai." A deep voice replied. Two men also covered in black walked in, hauling a girl with short blond hair. The girl wore a beautiful yellow summer dress, but had no shoes. Her eyes were also closed. Elizabeth stared at the girl and back at her dad. She saw red.

"Sick bastard!" Elizabeth shouted, running towards her dad. He began shooting at her. "Elizabeth!" Castiel shouted. "Not so fast. Ben." One man in black said loudly, holding the barrel of the gun at their dad. "What?!" Ben shouted. "You're an idiot." The other one added. They both took of their mask. There stood a man with silver hair and one purple other green eyes, and a dark-skinned man with dark blue eyes. "Lysander, Dajan! Then...Iris!" Elizabeth worked out, smiling as the girl opened her eyes and took of the wig. Iris smirked. She turned to Dajan. "Are the cops here?" She asked. "Yeah." Dajan replied. "I'll bring 'em in." He continued, exiting the room.

Lysander walked to Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. "Hello, kitten." He whispered, although his whisper could be heard by all. He went to Zero and shook hands. "Long time no see, ne?" Zero asked. Lysander smiled. "Yeah..." He turned to Castiel. While Lysander, Zero and Castiel were talking, Elizabeth walked towards her and Zero's dad. Ben Kuro. She slapped him really hard. The slap echoed throughout the room. The trio of boys turned towards the source of the sound. Elizabeth was about to punch him until Castiel held back her fist. "Castiel! Let go of me!" She shouted. Castiel pulled her close. He hugged her and stroked her back as she cried. "Ben Kuro. Jail awaits. We don't ave cookies like the Dark Side (from Star Wars) but we do have unknown mush." A cop said handcuffing Ben Kuro. He shouted saying he was innocent.

Castiel release his hold on Elizabeth. Dajan came back and hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth put her right hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy. She lightly began swaying, side to side. She leaned on Zero's kitchen counter as everyone and everything in the room began to spin and fade to black.

_And Darkness Ingulfed Her._


	11. 6 Years Later

**_Singing Sensation_**

* * *

_6 years later..._

"Hey everyone!" A 24 year old woman shouted. Her bloody red eyes shined under the moonlight. Her knee-length black hair swayed powerfully. Next to her was a 24 year old man. He had bright red hair with his natural black hair showing at the roots. He had dark onyx eyes. They were Elizabeth and Castiel Knight. A women aged 26 walked up to the couple and gave Elizabeth a hug. Her orange hair shined like her eyes. A man, 27, with silver hair as bright as the moon, and beautiful lavender eyes. They were Iris and Lysander Brooks. The quartet all walked up the steep hill and saw 4 children holding hands. Two girls and two boys. Jade and Jai Knight, Sakura and Luke Brooks. Jade had red hair and eyes while Jai had black hair and eyes. Sakura had orange hair and lavender eyes but Luke had silver hair and lavender eyes. "Jade, Jai, Luke, Sakura! We're leaving!" Castiel shouted. They all turned and ran to their parents. Jade and Jai we're twins, aged 7, same as Sakura and Luke. Jade jumped onto Castiel's back while Jai walked slowly to Elizabeth and held her hand. "Iris! I'll see you tomorrow! Sayonara Zero-kun!" Elizabeth said. "See you!" Castiel shouted after Elizabeth. Iris and Zero nodded back and walked off with their children.

"Mum, can we visit Sakura and Luke tomorrow?" Jade asked. "We'll see sweetie." Elizabeth replied. Castiel held Elizabeth's empty hand. Elizabeth look at her husband. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

_A girl, with a broken past, trying to sing away her horrors  
A boy, never knowing the feeling of love, wanting to know what it is.  
Put two and two together.  
Usually makes three._

_But in their case_

_Two and two together makes four._


End file.
